


Don't beat Yourself up Love

by Tixa_Sandiego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixa_Sandiego/pseuds/Tixa_Sandiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: CS + "Don't beat yourself up love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't beat Yourself up Love

\- What the hell are you doing? - Asked Emma, leaning on the bathroom's door frame of the small apartment she shared with the infamous Captain Hook. And ocasionally with Henry.

\- This devilish thing didn't stop throwing water at me and I took care of it. - He said with utterly proud in a mess of towels and toilet paper stuck on the sink, probably clogging the tap.  
\- You are my hero. - She said with a smile.  
\- I've been battling with this water spilling monster for more than three hours!! I think I even dislogedd my shoulder!  
Emma aproached Killian and held his face with both hands, staring at him with a smile.

\- Don't beat yourself up, love. - She said with a cocky smile that made Hook grunt that Emma silenced with a kiss.  
And he didn't mind.  
At all.


End file.
